lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Battleon
Battleon is a town located in southeast Battleonia and east of Falconreach (now destroyed), founded during the Fire War. In DragonFable there is only Yulgar's forge, but you can access the Fire Wars and everything Yulgar had at Falconreach. History Yulgar Yulgar was the first person to set up shop in Battleon, he started the town as a camp and gave it's name as Battleon. Yulgar's early supplies of items were limited to very simple items. The weapons he kept in stock were the: *Dark Blade, *Energy Blade, *Fire Blade, *Fishhook Blade, *Frosted Broadsword, *Grass Blade, *Ice Blade, *Ice Shard, *Water Drop Mace, *Water Gem Staff, *and the Battleaxe (which has recently been infused with power coming from the light realm). Yulgar always kept a weapon on his shelf for every element, but his armor supply did not follow the same pattern, as just Earthen Plate and Dark Plate were sitting on his shelves from the beginning. Also, as an interesting coincidence, everyone coming into town had an identical pair of items: the Steel Plate and Long Sword. http://forums2.battleon.com/zardian/zardian16.asp - Author in Training Library - The Museum of Lore, Part II First Settlers The first adventurers to arrive in the newly founded Battleon. Artix was one of the very first settlers of the town and provided information about the great opportunities to be had there. Some of those that arrived from very early are: Artix, Morkath, Braik, Belg, Xzanth, Demento, Galanoth, ChaosBug, Exar, Diva, Blackhawke, Sathorn, Grom, Warlic, Preacher, Stigwood, and Parsalin. http://forums2.battleon.com/f/tm.asp?m=12638613 The townspeople from Ashenvale relocated to Yulgar's camp, and set up a new town with the help of heros. The First Fight of Battleon This is the great record of the encounter between the adventurers of Battleon and the Mysterious Necromancer. The Undead Invasion; it was the first real threat to the safety of Battleon. Luckily, Battleon had the help of a certain water elf known as Aquella. Water elves have the ability to see the future through their dreams and she saw a war. Her warning, paired with the observation of unusual restlessness among the undead, gave Battleon a much needed warning about what was to come. The undead attacked under the cover of nightfall. The adventurers noticed about 1,000 undead enemies attacking the town. Many felt that Battleon would be in for a long war, but the surprising strength of the adventurers took the defense of their new home town very seriously. These undead were warded off so quickly that they were gone by sunrise. The undead raid was not over and two days later they hit the town again, but this time the undead increased their numbers to 3000. This group was taken care of within two days, and it looked as though the undeads' morale was dwindling. Aquella made it known to the town that the worst was still on its way. Battleon began preparations for the invasion that was sure to come. Demento and a small scouting party tracked down the location where the undead seemed to congregate. What they saw frightened them. A large cloaked figure was controlling thousands upon thousands of undead creatures. Ten days after the last raid, the full force of 50,000 undead warriors - along with the Mysterious Necromancer from before - marched into Battleon. Luckily, Yulgar received a shipment of Blinding Blades and Night Shields from his apprentice Hans the day before the attack, and sold them to the defenders of Battleon. The fight raged on for seven days until the army temporarily retreated. No one knew if or when they would return, so everyone had to stay on their toes. The army arrived once again eight days later, and the battle continued where it left off. They retreated again inexplicably the very next day and made their way towards a towering fortress. This would be where the next phase of the war would take place, and where the Mysterious Necromancer would create his next plan to defeat the citizens of Lore. However, it is unknown what happened next. Though it is known that a sword stopped the war. Battleon's Second Frostval Oz is a legendary adventurer of Lore. He was the first person in the world to hit the adventurer rank of level 100. When he accomplished that, the Wicked Witch of the West took notice. She came to Battleon to challenge him and other powerful adventurers through random adventuring. During Battleon's second celebration of Frostval, Oz obtained presents from the Moglins of Frostvale. He sold them very cheaply to the Guardians of Battleon near the teleporter in the Guardian Tower. He disappeared into Lore shortly thereafter and has only been seen briefly fighting monsters since. References Category:Towns